


Welcome to Sunnydale

by redeem147



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-10
Updated: 2011-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-22 11:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeem147/pseuds/redeem147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season seven. Spike comes home from Africa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Sunnydale

The sign was just where he left it. Every time he knocked it down, some public servant set it back up. Easier to make right than all the more important things that were wrong with this town. This time, he pulled up beside it on his motorcycle and stopped. He had come so far; done so much, and now all he could think of was turning around and rushing away. He wasn’t a coward, at least he hadn’t been without the soul. Now all bets were off. He wanted to be a good man, be her man, but sitting at the entrance to the town, his past laid out before him, the whole plan seemed naive.

 

It hurt. The memories of what he’d done. To her. To so many people. He’d wanted to be a man, and he felt more the monster than ever. After an initial few weeks in near catatonia, the guilt overwhelming, he’d pulled himself together and headed home. And when had this little hell on earth become home? In his mind’s eye he could see long blonde hair in the moonlight, and he knew.

 

He couldn’t go to her now. She’d probably stake him on sight, with just cause. The thought of a pint at the Bronze had appeal, but the possibility of running into her, or one of her Scooby friends, was far too likely. If she’d stake him, Harris would likely behead him. Torture him. Treat him in ways of which he was deserving.

 

He thought of his crypt, but that wasn’t home anymore. Clem had likely made himself comfortable, and that was good. He deserved a nice place, and while the irony of thinking of the crypt as nice didn’t escape him, he knew it was a far site better than the demon’s previous home. As soon as Spike walked through the door, he knew Clem would be packing his bags. Couldn’t do that to a friend.

 

So he drove through the streets of town, reminiscing. Everywhere there were reminders of his former life. Places he and Dru had killed. Places he and Buffy had been together. Overwhelmed with sadness, he stopped in front of a construction site. “Bloody hell. They’re rebuilding the high school! Are they mad?” Stepping from his bike, he climbed the fence and surveyed the beginnings of the new building. Something drew him inside. The Hellmouth was there. Didn’t the idiots know the Hellmouth was there? He climbed through an opening into the corridors beneath the foundation. There was evil here. More evil than he, in his long life, had ever known.

 

Something, someone tapped him on the shoulder, laughing. Dru.

 

Everything was jumble and pain, until he was cupping Buffy’s cheek in his hand. “Duck.”


End file.
